Changes
by RealTears
Summary: Based on the characters created by Tanya Huff, and the TV show Blood Ties. Deep Dark was not the way to end the series. Here is another version of what happens next. Thank you BETA READER.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

It was happening again. The dream, Henry and the branding of her arms. For weeks at a time she could forget, but then when her defenses were worn down by exhaustion, the dreams would come. She'd wake up in pain with her arms on fire and her heart broken. Mike had left, Henry had left and the marks remained, along with the dreams of hell and damnation. Those marks throbbed whenever she made the mistake of thinking about Astaroth. Pain was an excellent teacher but she couldn't stay awake all the time.

As she took her shower, she came to the conclusion it was time to face her demons and end the torment. Weeks ago she found a reference to Augustus Realtors based in LA and if it meant flying across the continent, she was prepared to do it.

Henry had left six months before and Mike had hung up on her again yesterday. Coreen came to work everyday but the case load had dropped off after it was made known that Vicki had a habit of attracting the "wrong" sort of clients and bad things happened to people near her. She made up her mind to tell Coreen that the agency would be closing by the end of the week.

She thought to herself that it wasn't like she was giving up, it was more like she was going in a new direction so the arrangements were made and the first step toward Henry was taken.

Vicki walked into the Los Angeles office of Augustus and Associates with a quick step and an air of confidence she didn't feel making it to the desk without having to fumble or readjust her glasses. "My name is Nelson and I have an appointment with Augustus for 10:30." The receptionist looked at the printed schedule of the day's clients and asked Vicki to have a seat and Vicki followed the gesture and to a bright red chair. She made her way to it and was casually allowing her fingers to _walk _along the arm rest so she could find her seating without landing in a heap. New places tended to give her problems since her progressive RP showed no signs of going into remission but she could act, that was one of the talents she relied on as a cop.

The heavy set black gentleman stood before her, "Ah Miss Nelson, I remember seeing you at the home of a mutual friend."

Vicki smiled hopefully and said, "That's why I'm here. I've lost his address and wanted to pay him a surprise visit."

Augustus gave a booming laugh, "Surely you could come up with a better story than that – coming across a continent not to mention an international border?"

Vicki said, "I could and perhaps I should. We both know him. I need to find him and I don't want him to know I'm looking. We've unfinished business."

Augustus eyes held humor and understanding, "He told me to bring you to him if you ever showed up. He's very special to me and he seems to think you are very special for him." Augustus stood and said, "I'll take you to him tonight."

Vicki exclaimed, "That easy! After so many months of waiting to hear from him, it's that easy to find him?"

Augustus said, "He needs to stay in hiding. He's told me all about the time you were working together including the last night in his condo. Those marks on your arms will create a problem, but it can be overcome if you do as he asks. He calls me every night asking if I've heard from you. He's almost given up hope of ever hearing from you again."

Vicki looked Augustus in the eye and said, "I tried to tell him I had issues that needed to be resolved. It's only recently that I've been able to let go of several of them. I'll be able to get rid of the rest when I talk to him."

Augustus called the local airport and asked that his private helicopter be made ready for take off two hours before sunset. He also discussed the flight plan for area four three seven seven. Augustus buzzed the receptionist, "Has my schedule been cleared for the rest of the week?" The affirmative answer caused Augustus to beam, "My dear Miss Nelson, may I offer you refreshments while we wait?"

"Call me Vicki, and where are we going?"

"A very private, contemplative retreat on holy ground. We'll get there at sunset and I'll leave him a message to meet us."

Vicki sat in the passenger seat looking out the side window wishing her vision were clearer. The sunset in the mountains would be breathtaking from this altitude but all she could see was light and shadow with flashes of color. She could feel Henry getting closer with every rotation of the blades.

At the sun set, the helicopter lowered over the circle surrounding the red X. They came down with a gentle bump and engines were cut. Augustus helped Vicki out and placed her bag by her feet then thanked the pilot after telling her to wait for him in the monastery's kitchen. Augustus pulled out his cell and made a call, "She's here. North field." Augustus smiled at Vicki and said, "I'm going to follow the pilot. You wait here."

Vicki started swearing under her breath, as the darkening sky left her blind. She sat on the ground by the helicopter's runners and pulled up grass. She felt him sitting down next to her before she could see him and leaned against him asking, "Now what?"

Henry sighed as he leaned into her, "I don't really care as long as you're here."

Vicki sat in silence listening to the wind come down from the higher peaks and with it came the scent of pine. "I've come over four thousand miles, and I can't think of a thing to say."

Henry held her close and said, "Then don't talk. Listen." He took a deep breath and admitted, "I was wrong when I left you the way I did. Prince Henry, the vampire night walker was too proud to call you and beg for forgiveness. I've sat up here on this mountain praying you would call Augustus. As soon as you did, I was going to come for you. But as usual you did one better by coming here. I'm never letting you go again."

Henry heard the rapid beating of her heart, smelled her desire and shared the kiss that was meant to happen months ago. With a husky voice full of passion he said, "I'm taking you to my cabin so that our bodies can do the talking in private."

Henry stood and picked her up. She started to protest and he said, "The ground's uneven and if I carry you, we'll get there faster."

She woke to the sound of birds singing and warm sunlight streaming in the window. For the first time in weeks she hadn't been bothered with dreams and her arms didn't burn. She sat up reached over and looked around the small cabin. Taped to bathroom mirror was a note. "_Don't worry, I'm near and safe. There's food for you by the microwave and in the mini refrigerator. I'll be with you just after sunset. Henry. PS: I love you." _

As Vicki dressed for the day she remembered all they had shared the night before. She wasn't sure whether or not they had a future, but the one thing she knew for a fact was they had a wonderful present. She checked out the microwave and found everything she needed for a light breakfast, and later a lunch. There was another note telling her that he would see that she had a big meal for dinner to thank her for the late night snack she had given him.

Her Henry was back in her life where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

**2**

Vicki looked out at the mountain peaks and tried to decide if the sky was getting darker. She had walked around the little cabin after lunch and followed the path to the walled garden, finding flowers and vegetables growing within the shelter of those walls she had never seen before. All around her was peace and quiet. In the distance she had seen brown lumps moving from one building to another, but couldn't tell if they were men or women. Except for the expected sounds of nature, she heard nothing. Augustus' helicopter was the last of the man made sounds, and that was heard when he left an hour after landing. Henry hadn't said anything more after he carried her across the field. His note said he would see her at sunset. She looked again at the mountains but still couldn't tell if there was a difference or not. Resigned to her own company, Vicki went for another walk and found a bench that let her sit and look toward the collection of buildings and the ones dressed in brown as they moved from place to place.

This was the first time in years she had been totally alone with her thoughts. There was nothing to pull her away from the mind chatter her busy life usually drowned out.

She listened to the voices in her head and faced some of the harder questions.

No, the vision was not going to improve. Yes, she had choices, but they all came back to the the fact she had to admit to herself that if not total, at least legal blindness was her future. She needed to make plans now for what would come, including her living arrangements and whether or not she should move back with her mother. She shook her head, "_No! Not that."_ She loved her mother, but living with her was not an option. She had moved out at the age eighteen and never went back to stay for more than a week-end visit.

No, she didn't love Mike the way he deserved. He wanted more of her than she could give. He wanted children, family gatherings, and a say in her life. He was the best part of the past ten years, but that was the point. He was part of the past, not her present or future.

No, she couldn't do field investigative work any longer because her lack of vision was becoming a real issue.

No ideas came to mind as she kept mentally traveling the negative circle. It seemed like a hopeless mess as she sat watching the ones in brown head toward the same building.

Sitting alone with her negative thoughts she didn't hear him sit down next to her, but she felt him as his arm came around her shoulders.

He pulled her close and placed a finger over her lips. "There's no talking. Only a few words allowed at sunset which has already past. We can write notes and we can love, but we can't talk."

She pulled back enough to allow her fingers to trace the planes of his face and thought, "_Soon this will be the only way I can see his face. I better to get used to the idea." _And then she grabbed two hands full of his curls pulling his lips toward hers. If she couldn't talk to him, she would damn well make sure he understood her feelings from her touch.

Henry's sensitive skin felt each separate finger tip as they traveled over his lips, his eyes, the curves of his cheeks and smile. They lingered in the cleft of his chin then moved on to follow the curves of his ears. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as he let her pull him in for the kiss he needed to reassure himself he was alive and loved.

They continued kissing until their lips were swollen and when the moon and stars were out, he picked her up and carried her to the cabin.

Candles were lit in the windows and on the table was a savory stew along with a loaf of fresh bread. The mug beside the bowl was filled with cool apple cider. He placed her in the chair before the feast and sat across from her as she ate. He usually didn't like watching people eat, but tonight was different. She made each bite of food look like a sexual experience and he found himself aroused thinking of those same lips sucking on his cock.

Vicki placed the spoon in her mouth and took her time to lick and slide the spoon in and out. She could hear is sharp intake of breath as she broke a piece of bread, dip in in the broth and allow the juice to drip into her mouth making soft sucking sounds. She smiled as the tip of her tongue checked the corners of her mouth for a missed drop.

Finally not able to take the torture any longer, he stood and pulled her chair back from the table. He picked up his love and draped her across the bed. He undressed her slowly, nipping and kissing each place as it was exposed to the cool night and hot love. He loved her with his eyes, his lips and his hands. As he was about to taste her secret places her fingers again grabbed his hair and tugged.

With her hands in his hair she brought one knee up to his chest and gently pushed, using her body to tell him he was to lie on his back. Her fingers explored every part she could reach, then using her tongue she followed the path her fingers marked.

The slow movements of butterfly kisses her eyelashes gave his tender cock brought him to the edge, he gave a quick shove and he was straddling her. He entered her with slow deliberate concentration watching her dazed look as her back arched to open for him.

Vicki allowed her body to feel as her mind shut down. The tingle of her breasts and cunt, the delicious pain of lips bruised from kissing, the movement of strong hands over her hungry body took her away from here and now. He filled her, overwhelmed her, and gave himself completely to her.

Their physical and spiritual love came together and blended in the moments that followed. The explosion of light, color, sound, and scent of pure love left them panting.

Henry thought to himself, "_This is what true love feels like."_

Vicki thought, _"I love him." _And vowed, _ "The next words I say will be, __Henry Fitzroy, I love you!"_

He needed a sip of her blood, brought her wrist to his lips allowing his fangs to touch the inner surface.

She understood his need and pressed her wrist against the ivory of his teeth.

With great care he broke the skin, took only a few drops, then held the wrist to his bare chest over his heart while she fell asleep at his side.

As she slept, he picked up the table and placed everything outside the door. He woke her up with a kiss an hour before sunrise and handed her a note.

She read his words of love and finally understood that he left Toronto to save them both. She grabbed the tablet and pencil that were sitting on the nightstand and wrote her reply:

_It's you I want to be with for the rest of my life. You work out the details._

_I love you. It's easier to write them than say them out loud, but at sunset _

_today, if you allow me to be at your side when you wake up, those will be_

_the first words you'll hear from my mouth._

Henry read the brief note twice, kissed her and showed her a trap door under the rag rug in the center of the floor. He opened the trapdoor and showed Vicki the place where he would spend the day.

Vicki spent the second day writing out lists and letters and traveling the contemplation path. She enjoyed the silence and found peace within her heart as she made plans for a future with a vampire.

The long shadows told her it was time. She lifted the trap and used the flashlight Henry had handed to her as he pointed back up the steps just before sunrise.

She heard his gasp and said, "I love you."

Henry answered, "I love you too." He then placed a call to Augustus, "Pick us up tonight."

He placed one finger to his lips as she placed a finger to hers.

A few more hours of silent loving and they would go back into the noisy world to face the unknown together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes 3**

Henry walked around the cabin he had stayed in off and on for the last six months. The cabin was on the grounds of a non denominational retreat. He had been coming there for years whenever the outside world was more than he could stand. The brothers and sisters living there knew he was vampire and gave him what was necessary for survival.

Henry and Vicki packed up their things and waited in silence. In a few minutes Augustus would be there to take them back to the real world. Vicki had faced her demons and decided how she was going to deal with what remained of her life. Letters had been written and were ready to be mailed once they got back to civilization. She would make a phone call to her mother and try to make her understand that a move across a continent was a good choice.

In the distance the sound of rotors was heard and soon the wind was felt . Henry shouldered his bag and Vicki's and placed a guiding hand on her elbow. Together they walked to the heliport. Augustus' helicopter landed and the pilot got out to help with their bags as they climbed aboard.

Vicki looked down as they circled the retreat and saw the gardens and buildings along with the brown lumps moving between. She shook her head and blinked several times. She thought she saw a centaur, but blamed the illusion on her weak vision.

Henry held her hand in silence during the flight back to the city . Neither on was quite ready to speak.

As the pilot brought the helicopter down he said, "There's a car and driver waiting to take you where ever you need to go."

Henry nodded in gratitude and helped Vicki down as the bags were taken out. The long black limo waited by the gate and the driver nodded, "Will you be going home Mr. Fitzroy?"

Henry looked to Vicki and she tilted her head in agreement. Henry said, "Yes. Take us home."

They sat close together in the back of the long car holding hands and thinking their own thoughts.

Vicki spoke first, "I didn't think I'd find you and if I did, I didn't think you'd want me."

Henry let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, "That's all I've wanted since I left, to see you and tell you how much I miss you." He kissed her, "Believe me when I say, I wasn't away from Toronto ten minutes before I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I should have said yes when you asked me to leave with you. I wanted to, but I had to try to make it right for Mike."

"I should have known you'd never leave with Mike hurting like that. What happened between you two?"

Vicki shrugged, "Not much. We talked and settled nothing. He hangs up on me and I don't return his calls. Crowley made a lateral move and Kate is still his partner."

"And Coreen?"

"Business fell off and I can't afford to pay Coreen so I've made up my mind to close the agency." She took a deep breath and told him the rest of it, "My vision is worse and it's not safe for me to do field work." Before he could speak she added, "Don't you dare give me pity."

Henry's half smile hid what he was going to say, "I won't offer pity but there's no law against saying I love you." He kissed both eyelids, then her lips as he kept murmuring how much he loved her and how much he had missed her.

"No law against that." And she returned his kiss.

The car pulled into a long drive that stopped at the door of a small ranch house. The drive got out and opened the car door, "Anything else, sir?"

Henry handed the driver a large tip and said, "No. Give my thanks to Augustus. I've got the bags."

The ranch consisted of a living area, kitchen, library, huge bath and two bedrooms. Henry looked around and said, "The rest of the house is below ground." He showed her the sliding door in the library and the stairs that led down to his special area. It had the look and feel of Henry since his favorite possessions from the condo filled the rooms and walls including the portrait of his father and the sword.

Vicki moved forward and studied each of the items and turned to look into Henry's eyes, "This feels like home."

Henry felt a weight fall from his shoulders, "I'm glad. I loved that place. It's where I first got to know you. You spent time with me there."

"You're a romantic!"

"So?"

She ran across the room and dove for him, "If I didn't already love you, I could fall in love with you all over again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. It was a good thing his reactions were fast because they would have fallen otherwise.

An amused Henry, held her tight and said, "I like the way you say _I love you." _He carried her to the inner sanctuary and dropped her on his new bed saying, "Before you have a chance to ask, other than me, you are the first one in or on this bed. No one but you will ever be welcome below ground."


End file.
